Dangerous whispers
and Mereruka]] Dangerous whispers is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon, set in the Pegasus galaxy, which tells the story of the Goa'uld colonization of the galaxy. Plot About ten years after the end of the brief but intense conflict between the Goa'uld and the Wraith on the forgotten planet called Semerkhet in the Galaxy Pegasus, a group of eight Goa'ulds minor led by Lord Kagemmi, conspires to dethrone the Supreme Lord System Ra Horakhti. As the plans are detailed, like many other plots, this will end in a strong repression and death of every living being on the desert planet. Synopsis The episode opens with the final stages of the last battle fought by the Goa'uld led by Ra Horakhti, against the Wraith in the orbit of the Semerkhet planet. The two fleets face without sparing one shot and as the battle proceeds, many honey bees are destroyed as well as the last ha'tak, but not the Nut'tak specially provided by Ra Horakhti. Aboard one of these Nut'tak, we see a man of long white robes and jewels like those of Pharaoh Tutankhamun. The face of man who thanks to his voice, we understand to be actually a goa'uld. Under his orders, the last enemy hive flees fast though severely damaged while one of them explodes in part in an attempt to abandon the orbit of the planet and begins to plummet on the planet. The hive wave of the hive raises a powerful wave of dust, but the shields of the goa'uld outpost on the surface prevent everything from being destroyed. At the end of the battle, Ra Horakhti receives Kagemmi and the other eight generals in his throne room, giving them the honor of winning the war. Kagemmi formally demands that he be able to reside on the symbol planet along with the eight generals. Ra Horakhti agrees. About ten years later, Kagemmi stopped military clothes, seems to have adopted those of God priest and following a hundred human servants and eight goa'uld, he established a theocracy in which he is the main figure although subjected to ' Authority of Ra Horakhti. During a planned celebration, the Goa'uld refuses to continue worshiping Ra Horakhti publicly, but the incident is silenced by the arrival of Ra Horakhti himself, who we see as a very old man. The Supreme System Lord seems very tired and aged and rumors rumors that the sarcophagus can no longer support him and that his old age is the cause of tyranny that feeds dissatisfaction throughout the empire. Kagemmi himself tries to find out if things really are as it is and is shocked by the almost outrageous presence of a young Goa'uld called Mereruka, meanwhile, the favorite of Supreme System Lord. Between the two immediately there was no good blood and relationships have since been hard to the limit of physical violence. In addition, the old sovereign seems to suffer from a state of paranoid alteration that is accentuated by Mereruka himself on several occasions. When Ra Horakhti abandons the planet to inspect the rest of his possessions, it is decided to assassinate the legitimate sovereign and Mereruka himself to replace him with the most diplomatic and young Kagemmi. The latter, despite any attempt to make him actively participate in the plot, refuses to attack his former lord, but when Mereruka kills some human priests present in the temple for pure fun, Kagemmi decides to rebel. When asked for clarification from Ra Horakhti, he receives a cold response that leads him to reconsider the proposal to eliminate the two Goa'uld. He is drawn to Mereruka inside the temple and stabbed several times to make sure he killed him and then the goa'uld body is destroyed. After eliminating the dangerous rival, Kagemmi orders his agents aboard the new flagship of Ra Horakhti to remove the latter. After that, he will self-proclaim the successor and successor of Ra Horakhti with immediate effect. Despite the great preparation of the details, the assassination attempt is fired but Raakahhti manages to capture one of the ashraks sent by kagemmi and confess it. The false news of Horakhti's death arrives on the Semerkhet planet, but during the official announcement of the death of Ra Horakhti, the ship of the latter enters the orbit of the planet and the voice of the Supreme System Lord resonates in the sky of the planet. Kagemmi and his whole sequel is in the most panic, assassination attempt has been fired, and now the System Lord wants revenge. From the orbit, the Supreme System Lord's ship opens fire on the outpost, but the thermal shield manages to protect the outpost for long enough to force Ra Horakhti and send bishops of jaffa through the conveyor ring. Any attempt to abandon the planet by the inhabitants of the planet fails and when Kagemmi is caught in his rooms, the rebellion ceases. All conspirators are brought to the System Lord and condemned to death. The last to die is kagemmi. Outside the ship has been bombarding the outpost after the thermal shields have been lowered. For a week, dead bodies of kagem and eight conspirators are exposed in the great hall of the throne of the flagship of Ra Horakhti, inside large clear blue water cylinders. But the failed plot hides another coming. Appareance Ha'tak, Horus Guard, Goa'uld/Wraith War, Kagemmi, Mereruka, Nut'tak, Ra Horakhti, Semerkhet Note: * During the early stages of the war between the Goa'uld and the Wraith, some specific outposts were set up to launch assaults or to monitor enemy activities. * The Semerkhet planet is totally arid. * On the planet there are the remnants of some Wraith beehives that have fallen due to their defeat in the orbit of the planet. * The flagship that participated in the war and defeated the Wraith in the decisive battle is on the planet as a historical monument. * After the defeat and further division of the galaxy, Lord Ra Horakhti assumed the rank of Supreme Lord System right on the surface of the planet. * On the surface of the planet there is a settlement protected by a thermal shield in which there is an Egyptian palace. * The planet is the residence of Kagemmi, former Lord Horakhti's supreme admiral and later exiled on the planet for his ideas about the colonization of the entire galaxy. * The tyrannical government of Ra Horakhti has for years been trying to assassinate the System Lord without success. Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Pegasus Galaxy Episodes